


You Know in Some Realms Stalking is a Crime

by BunnyDawn



Series: Jenos' Fan Club [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Characters might not be in character., M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Stalker Behavior, heart to heart talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyDawn/pseuds/BunnyDawn
Summary: This is a one-off that I took out of "Jenos has Pretty Hair."  It didn't fit the tone of the story, but I didn't want to delete it so I am posting it independently, but it is still happening in the same universe and time line as the other story.  I still own nothing and don't write fan fiction for money.Viktor has become preoccupied with Jenos and it's affecting his performance, it is also annoying to Jenos and potentially harmful for his self imposed mission.Jenos gives Viktor his reasons why they can not be romantically involved, and also why he is doing what he is doing.  He also gives an unsolicited origin story to the Solider.  It all kind of came out of no where (In my mind and in the story)  Perhaps Jenos is trying to scare Viktor off or just trying to let him down gently.Also the opinions I have written as Jenos' are not reflective of the Paladins cannon, just the cute little world my twisted mind has made up for myself.





	You Know in Some Realms Stalking is a Crime

  
Jenos felt eyes on the back of his head...again.  It had been a few weeks since he had joined the fight.  He hadn't even noticed it really until that pink haired trouble maker had pointed it out (Oh and he was still upset with her for cutting his hair).  
  
He heard gunfire and turned around.  A man lay dead, his blade knocked askew.  Jenos looked above him and saw that man.  The one that always seemed to be on his team these days, and always seemed too focused on him and his dealings.  The man, Viktor, had seen him staring and slipped from the window.  
  
Jenos sighed, frustrated.  He was going to have to confront the solider sooner or later and determine his intentions.  He hoped it did not interfere with his plan.  Viktor seemed to be a genuinely good person.  He was fighting for a corrupt government, but Jenos had a feeling that if more of the men and women at the top had his virtue and fortitude they would never have had this war to begin with.  He hoped his impression of Viktor had been correct.  Though this would make the confrontation even more difficult.

* * *

Viktor ducked from his hiding spot.  He felt incredibly guilty.  Not only had he been neglecting his duties on the battle field but he had used his last few connections in the Magistrate to assure he got assigned to the same team as Jenos as much as possible.  He did still have friends, people who know the horrible mistake that led to his disgrace.  He shook his head of the unwanted thoughts.  Running down the stairs to the street.  He looked around for a new spot to settle in and snipe the enemy from (and spy on Jenos). He saw the healer slipping between buildings just down the small street.  He was probably answering the call for a healer.  
  
Viktor shadowed him.  If he could, he would stop, but he had a need to protect the healer.  He had watched the smaller man enough to know that he could hold his own on the field.  At the same time, he had also seen other men and even women harassing the man for his looks.  
  
At the last confrontation with the resistance, he'd even almost been kidnapped by a dragon for the gods' sakes!  Viktor had thought his heart would stop when he saw that creature carrying the little healer off.  Jenos had been fighting the reptile, but despite all of his amazing abilities he was still almost stolen away.  He was supposed to be a god, but Viktor had seen the relief on his face when he was pulled up by Fernando.  He had felt so stupid when he'd just stood there stunned as the knight lunged over the edge of the cliff and grabbed Jenos by his cape.  He should thank Fernando for the assist however.  Having Jenos back and safe had been such a relief.  
  
Viktor peeked around a corner and saw Jenos healing a fallen comrad...Another knight?  Kahn.  He was the princess's personal knight was he not?  He was huge, he could probably crush Fernando under the weight of that armor.  Still he was injured.  His face was hidden but he seemed to be talking to Jenos.  Jenos answered back.  He smiled at the armor clad person.  
  
Viktor felt a tinge of jealousy toward this man.  He was sure Kahn was a man, but after the things and beings he had seen it was hard to tell and the face was obscured completely.  It seemed to be kept hidden behind a pitch black shadow.  The knight got on his feet slowly and patted Jenos on the shoulder.  As they were both about to go their own ways a huge bomb rolled to a stop before them.  The hulking thing in armor grabbed Jenos' arm to pull him safely away.  He then turned toward the explosive, "Stay behind me Jenos!"  He raised his shield and backed them both away.  They didn't get far when the thing exploded.  
  
Viktor spotted the culprit before either man could get their bearings and he snarled.  He ran into the opening firing at the bomber.  The being took a few hits then somehow managed to get away.  
  
Viktor turned to Jenos and the other.   He brushed past the large figure and faced Jenos, "Are you hurt?"  
  
He looked a little rumpled but otherwise fine.  Viktor reached hesitantly for an out-of-place lock of silver.  Brushing it behind Jenos' ear, he almost leaned in to kiss his cheek...or to kiss something.  His hand rested on the healer's shoulder and gave a faint squeeze.  
  
"I am fine,"  Jenos looked into Viktor's eyes.   He frowned.  
  
The other cleared his throat and it rang slightly metallic inside the heavy armor, "I must return to the battle.  Thank you for healing me."  
  
Jenos only nodded but he was still staring Viktor down.  He opened his mouth and then closed it frowning, at a loss for words.  There was no denying the facts.  Viktor was following him, and while his intentions seemed to be merely for his protection it had to stop.  He had his own purpose and Viktor could be a liability for him.  
  
Jenos steadied himself and brushed Viktor's hand from his shoulder, "We will discuss whatever it is you think you are doing after the fight is over."  He felt bad when he saw the gunman's shy hopeful expression fade to a blank one.  
  
"Um yes," Viktor agreed, "I should go help on the front line."  He sounded flat, but Jenos pretended not to hear the emotionless tone of his voice.

* * *

They had ended up losing the fight this time, but the clenching in his gut was not from their failure.  After all they'd all gotten out alive and safe.  No he was unhappy because the person who's attention he wanted the most was looking at him sternly.

* * *

Jenos held a cup of tea to his lips as he looked across the table at his companion.  Viktor held a bottle of ale in his fist.  The celestial almost smirked as the mortal sulked like a scolded child.

"You understand why your attentions can not be reciprocated?" Jenos measured his words carefully.

"I," Viktor started but stopped and rested his bottle on the rough table top with a quiet thunk, "I do not."

"I am a god,"  Jenos let his breathing slow as he spoke, "The body you see is not my true form.  It is merely a shell that allows me to interact with this world physically."  He took a sip of his tea.  It scalded as it poured down his throat.

"Why should that matter to me?" Viktor's voice wavered with uncertainty.

"It should matter because my time here is limited and once my mission is complete I will return to the stars," The silver haired being explained, "You are placing your affections on a husk and when my time has come it will be discarded.  You will be left with an empty shell and grief."

Viktor shook his head and reached for Jenos' hand.  He had long stopped denying that he felt something for the healer.  Jenos pulled back but even with the mask obscuring his view the solider could see the regret written on his face.

"You are a good man Viktor," Jenos spoke almost to himself more than to the man across from him, "The moment I looked into your eyes I knew the quality of your soul.  You have strength and honor inside.  Do not allow desire to corrupt your goodness, and do not let blind loyalty crush it."

"I-" Viktor pulled back.  He didn't know what Jenos was getting at.  His loyalty lay with the Magistrate and they would never subdue his will because they had it freely.  They were only waging war to protect their citizens from zealots and monsters.

Almost as if reading his thoughts in his expression, Jenos shook his head, "Your loyalty is misplaced.  The government is corrupt, rotten at the core.  There are those in power who are still righteous but they are a paltry few.  The citizens who you fight to protect are who you should give your allegiance to, not the government that rules them.  I think you know this already."

Viktor just stared at the smaller male.  Jenos sipped his tea and ignored him for the moment.  Then he set his cup on the table.

"I was angry," Jenos drawled out the words.

Viktor frowned but didn't speak, sensing that the god was not finished speaking.  He wasn't wrong.

"When I died, I was angry.  My last thoughts were of how I had wasted my life for a fruitless task," Jenos stared into the cup of dark steaming liquid, "I climbed so high.  I was running away, but I was also searching for a greater truth.  I had disciples.  Brothers in faith who carried on my memory.  They did not know that I had pushed myself out of fear rather than desire for wisdom, but wisdom sought me out.  In the end it found me.

On the frozen cap of a mountain where I sat and meditated and starved and wasted away...Answers did come, though not for a very long time.  Days, weeks, perhaps months passed.  I lived on minimal provisions, only what I had carried with me.  I prayed and chanted and sang to the gods, begging for hidden knowledge.  I chanted louder, I yelled, I screamed until my voice broke and I was met with silence.  I demanded to know why the gods had ignored my pleas.

The day came when I realized I could no longer move.  I had sat so long and begged until my voice was gone and I had eaten the last of my rations.  I was trapped.  I would never see my brothers and I would never bring the wisdom to them I had promised.

...It was warm and welcome after so long in the cold.  The hand of death was gentle with me.  It cradled my spirit and drew me up and away from the harsh winds and stiff frost covered blanket that I had protected my body with.  I looked down at the emaciated husk.  My once dark hair was brittle and dull.  My eyes were clouded and empty.  My face sunken in.  Death held me close and reassured me that all was well.

While I suffered on my quest my brothers had built a new monastery at the base of the mountain.  They helped the surrounding villages and preached the message of peace.  Finally I saw the wisdom that the gods had been trying to share with me.

Life is a delicate balance between chaos and order.  Harmony is only achieved when there is balance in the world.  When both order and chaos are holding the scale evenly.  When one out weighs the other there is no true peace.  If order holds court then the world becomes stagnant.  When Chaos rules life can not flourish or find stability.

The Magistrate is unbalanced in favor of stagnation and stifling its people's freedom.  The scales must be reset.  That is why I am here, once balance is restored I must return to my home among the stars."

* * *

Viktor really didn't know where this tale left him.  He was still infatuated with Jenos.  He set his face in a determined scowl, "I am sorry you had to suffer, but it changes nothing of how I feel.  I care for you Jenos."  He grabbed up his bottle and tilted it back letting the ale drain down his throat.  He dropped the bottle to the table and got up.  


"We are resting for a few days, unless the resistance decides to strike again," The solider held his blank expression as he pushed away from the table, "I will see you at the next battle."


End file.
